Dipper squared
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper gets cloned a few too many times. Which leads to fun all around. One shot. Lemon.


**Read and Review Next thing up soon.**

Dipper was humming in his shower, rubbing soap over his large muscular body and tapping his feet to a song that he had stuck in his head from somewhere. The steam from the shower was filling the entire room and fogging up the cheap mirror that they had not gotten around to replacing. Although Dipper and Mabel had been living in the Mystery Shack for a couple of years now independently they had not really replaced anything. It all had too many memories.

Dipper continued to hum and mouth a few of the words as the door to the bathroom slowly eased open and someone tiptoed over to the shower curtain trying their best to be as silent as a mouse. The figure reached out and with a small delicate hand absolutely coated in nail polish, pulled the curtain backwards.

"Hey I-" Mabel began before he shouted and grabbed the curtain to wrap around himself in embarassment. "Calm down it's just your favorite sister Mabel."

"Mabel! What are you doing here!" He shouted as he tried to cover his massive member and shifted in discomfort. The water had been warm and he had been daydreaming, which of course meant he was starting to grow a bit of a chubby.  
"Are we out of pudding? I think we are out of-"

"yes! We are! Now can I shower in peace!" Dipper said pushing her out. She shrugged and strutted away. Dipper tried not to check out his sisters adorable bubble butt as it bounced away from him, but that was hard. And watching it was making him all the harder. Ever since they had hit puberty things had been strange and tense between the two twins. Such as the two sometimes sneaking into the bathroom whenever the other was taking a shower, not to do anything too creepy, but sometimes they would sneak a peek, or a brief glance, a hug might last too long or a look might cause the other to blush.

It was weird and had been going on for over seven years. Things had improved slightly when the two of them moved back to their summer childhood home, but not by much. Now Dipper had to deal with things from Pacifica Northwest and Wendy Courdory as well as the weird tension between him and his sister.

He did not admit that he had a crush on the two other girls for the longest time, but once he had, and also how he had no idea which one to pick, things had gotten even crazier. Wendy knew him longer and he had been pinning after her for a while, but Pacifica and him had shared a few major moments together, and those moments ran deep. So it was hard for him to decide which girl to actually eventually hook up with.

He probably had to decide soon as possible. Or else they would both kill him. Dipper continued to hum, his guard was down. Mabel normally burst into his shower once. Which meant that he was completely safe and able to relax and spend some time just washing himself. He imagined the two women that he wanted, lusted for, was in love with. Wendy had curves and muscles that you would not believe. She wore it well and seemed to just flaunt her power and sexuality without even seeming to move. She was like a relaxed cobra, completely oozing sexual charm without even trying. Her ass and tits were no rival for Pacifica's hips and thighs though. They were large and heavy and looked super strong. He could find himself hypnotized just by gazing at the things for too long.

He licked his lips and rubbed his cock a little bit. He did not hear the door open for a second time and the pitter patter of two feet come through. The next thing he knew he was being picked up, the curtain falling and clattering to the floor and four hands holding him up. He shouted and squirmed as he looked below him.

Holding his legs and leading the way was Pacifica wearing a tight purple bikini with diamonds coated on the outside. Normally he would have taken this time to apprecaite how fine and attractive she looked in a skin tight swimsuit that was just barely keeping her tits from bouncing out, but the two strong arms caused him to look up and see a smiling super strong Wendy walking with a determined smirk on her face.

"Wendy? Pacifica? Girls! What's happening!" He shouted as he struggled to get out of their grips. Of course he didn't want to actually hurt them so he didn't struggle too hard, and was mostly just concerned about trying to cover up his junk.  
"Like isn't it obvious? Hello." Pacifica said rolling her eyes and looking over her shoulder at the dense boy.  
"No it really isn't!"  
"We're tired of you waiting to make a choice Dipper, we thought we might just speed things up a little bit." Wendy responded with a cool and at ease smile. Dipper looked up at her in confusion before she just winked back down. They carried him downstairs where Mabel was leaning in the doorway eating some pudding she grinned and waved at the girls and Dipper as they continued on their walk.

"Thanks for the pudding guys."  
"Thanks for letting us in Mabel." Wendy responded and stuck out her hip for Mabel to bump it with her own. Dipper looked at her in shock.

"You were in on this?"  
"Obviously, they promised me pudding!" She stated excitedly before pointing down the hall "The machine is that way guys. Have fun. Good luck." She watched as they continued down the hallway, Mabel licked her lips and fealt a familiar glow enter her tummy and it wasn't from the pudding.

"Welp time to get my rocks off." She said with a smile and started mounting the stairs to her bedroom to masturbate until they were done with whatever they had planned for her brother.

Pacifica kicked the door to the back room open and grunted as she stepped through and adjusted Dippers position on her shoulders, sticking her ass out before finally depositing him on a familiar old relic that he thought had been destroyed years ago.

"Girls seriously this is a bad idea." He said nervously as Wendy pressed the top of the machine down over him. He just fit, it had obviously been modified for this particular purpose as it was now actually able to hold his massive frame and body.

"Oh shut it Dipper! This is going to be great, now we won't have to share you!" PAcifica responded as she looked over the controls before finally landing on lamenate, they didn't want the clone to melt after all. Dipper was still stubbornly attempting to escape and shook the machine as she pressed the button. Pacifica slapped the start button and just like that a long thin paper began to slide out.

Dipper stopped moving and Wendy held her breath as the paper outline of Dipper stood up and stretched. Then the machine beeped again and another paper came out.

"What's happening?" Dipper said concerned as he sat up and rolled off of the bed. The three watched with wide eyes as more and more Dippers piled out of the machine. PAcifica swore and looked at how many she had actually made. 11.

"This is your fault for struggling." She said with a huff turning to Dipper.  
"My fault!" He shouted turning in agitation, his massive still slightly hard cock slapped against her bare belly and caused it to jump in eager anticipation. The two looked down and blushed heavily. After all Dipper had been carried by a couple of very pretty women, it was not impossible that he would get a hard on from all of that rough manhandling.

"Oh calm down, we'll just murder a few and move on." Wendy said picking up a glass of water that must have been well over three years old, she splashed it onto the first barechested muscle bound clone. All it did was slide off and down, accentuating his abs and muscles. She blushed and bit her lip as she realized her mistake.

"Right. Lamenated. Shit."

"There's twelve of me! Great!" Dipper shouted throwing his hands up in the air. The final Dipper frowned before walking forward with a friendly smile.  
"Hey calm down. It could be worse. This could actually be fun! I mean just think about the moral decay that has happened from all of us!"

"What do you mean moral decay?" Dipper said in confusion as the clone shrugged.  
"They ran out of printer ink, which means that we are more deviant the further down we go. And you were no saint yourself. Don't worry I doubt that we will loose control or anything in the forseeable future."

"Well that is concerning...I think that I'm going to get Mabel down here, she's good of thinking up ways to take care of insane situations that involve multiple boys. You two watch them, I'll be back soon." Dipper said pointing to Wendy and PAcifica before bounding out of the doorway. Still naked as hell and his massive cock swinging in the breeze, the two slightly horny schemers watched as he ran away and sighed lustfully.

"Well then...What I said was true...But I want pants anyway...sooooo..."The final clone slipped out of the room before shutting the door and moving a chair underneath the handle. He cracked his back with a grin, his cock slowly filled up and he eagerly nodded to himself.

"Yeah it had to be ten D's in there. I would have made it awkward. Now where is that sister of mine?" The clone said as he wandered away with a hum.

"Wait did he just lock us in." Wendy said before going to the door and trying it. He tugged and pulled and got both feet up onto the door and the wall and began to yank with all of her might.  
"Well this is just great." Pacifica said in annoyance before she felt a large warm hand cup her shoulder.

"Hey I'm sure that everything is going to be just okay." Dipper said with a smile and squeezed. Pacifica felt her heart flutter and her palms grow sweaty as she looked up at the massive hunk of a man. God she wanted to jump his bare naked bones right then and there. She wanted to do filthy things to him. SHe saw that he was still hard, and he was still impossibly huge. Just fucking massive. She had no idea why she was so horny for this guy right now...but God did she want him.

She squeaked when she felt another large hand grip her equally large rear. It squished into her flank and she turned to see a leering Dipper getting very close to her. She felt herself grow bright red as she realized that she was now surrounded by multiple horny Dippers. And all were gazing at her lustfully...

This might not have been a total mistake. She made a couple more squeals as his hands roamed up and down her body and gave encouraging little squeezes. One set of hands went between her legs and rubbed against her clit, covered just enough to be considered modest by her thin bikini.

Her massive ass cheeks spilled out on either side of the purple bikini bottoms and she felt hands eagerly gripping and massaging them and rubbing all over her. One of her tits spilled out and it was soon scooped up and was played with as well. Some would find this claustraphobic. She found it amazingly thrilling.

"Seriously are you just going to keep on making weird noises or actually...help...me..."Wendy said trailing off as she turned around to see the scene taking place behind her. Pacifica had a couple of massive cocks in her hands and one was sticking out between her legs. More and more of the Dippers were coming forwards with large eager excited grins on their faces. Five had broken off and were headed towards Wendy with bright eyes that were roving up and down her body with eager and reckless abandon.

She felt something flutter in her chest and gulped in eager anticipation. She struck a pose that really highlighted her impressive set of curves that she had really been rocking for a while now.  
"Like what you see?" She said with a wink. The Dipper's blushed a deep red and rushed to surround her. While this would normally be downright terrifying under normal situations Wendy felt hot and excited instead. And oh so ready for a good strong pounding. She felt hands hook into her swimsuit and slowly tease them off of her freckled body until she was completely bare in front of her set of five.

The Dippers quickly surrounded her and fell to their hands and knees before they began to worship her body. She yelped as she felt a mouth on her ass, eagerly and tenderly sucking on her butt flesh. Licking and biting a bit to give her a hickey. She groaned as a tongue touched her cunt before diving headlong in. She wrapped her fingers into Dipper's hair and pushed him in, forcing him to eat her out.

Pacifica was gasping with pleasure, someone had gripped her large ass cheeks and was slowly using them to slide up and down the massive pole stuck lewdly between them. She moaned and smacked her lips before she fell to her knees on the chest of another Dipper. This one grinned shyly before slowly bringing her down down down down down down down his body until she was hovering over his cock. She bit her lip before she shoved the entire massive spear of man meat deep into her depths. She gasped and groaned and was about to scream.

but her mouth formed the most perfect inviting OH shape and a cock was rubbed against her puffy inviting lips. The slap of wet flesh entering her mouth filled the room and she groaned from the taste, he tasted like he had just had a very nice shower. She bopped her head up and down his length as Dipper continued to work his cock that was shooting pre all over the place, making a great lube and a bit of a lather in his haste. Her arms were gripped and picked up. She gasped as they were wrapped around two more poles.

This was possibly the best work out of Wendy's life. She gasped and tried not to choke on the cock being slipped into her mouth. She was being filled just wonderfully by one massive vein covered dick while another dick was easing itself slowly into asshole. SHe had never done anal but this situation just called for it at this point.

She didn't know if her mind could take it, being filled by both cocks at the same time. Having her mouth, ass, and cunt absolutely stuffed to bursting with Dipper's man meat. Then her hands were wrapped around a couple more dicks, none of them wanted to be left out. They started her off slowly before working her into a strong fast eager rythm. They wanted her to feel the burn of the fucking. And she wanted to feel it too. She groaned and gasped and panted in pleasure as Dipper worked around her.

A set of hands were on her shoulders and giving her a massage even when she was getting remorselessly fucked into little tiny pieces. She groaned and arched her back. PAcifica didn't seem to be faring any better, she was slobbering messily over a couple of cocks. She looked entirely different from the persona she normally liked to show the outside world. She was loose and having fun and going at the dicks before her with reckless abandonment.

Her large cushiony rump was being plowed by a Dipper cock, she had another in her cunt which was being stretched to insane porportions and she was loosing her mind from how good he was in bed!

Pacifica groaned and began to orgasm.

"Wait! Wait!" Wendy called before jumping up and running over to push Pacifica all the way to the Dipper's clones hilt. Pacifica paused her cunt released the death grip that it had on his cock and she looked at the lumberjack in irriatation but also intrigue. What could be so important that it warranted stopping her cumming?

Wendy grabbed a hold of her hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Trust me, hold it in until they are just ready to climax and then go utterly nuts."

"Your eyes are so soulful right now." Wendy grinned and winked at her before returning to her own cocks and getting on all fours. They eagerly rushed around her and soon she was lost from Pacifica's line of sight from a bunch of tight Dipper butts. She took her advice and held her climax in, she bit her lip and groaned and felt Dipper slowly begin to..to...to inflate? His cock was definitely getting larger. At least the one that she was riding.

She reached down and felt his balls begin to tighten. Her orgasm could not be held back, she began to scream and thrash as her pussy juices exploded over the clones lap. He also screamed and pumped her pussy to overflowing with his thick man spunk. The others groaned and she slowly fell off, lying on the floor as Dippers climaxed messily and willy nilly all around her.

Wendy gasped and thrust her hips upwards as Dipper's hips met hers in a sticky wet slap after sticky wet slap. The two groaned and growled like wild animals until they were spent. Wendy lay and reached out for Pacifica's hand. She reached out as well and the two took deep breaths of burning hot air as they gazed up in amazement at the forest of massive cocks around them.

What was even better was they were still totally hard! The two exchanged tired excited red faced glances. They knew that they had just hit the dick jackpot.

* * *

Dipper rushed upstairs. He just had to find Mabel and then maybe they could think of something that would-

He paused outside their bedroom door. There was something going on in there. Something that was making the entire top floor smell distinctly of...sex? He pushed the door open and gasped.

Mabel was buck naked, on his bed, with a massive dildo in her pussy, it was still smaller then his cock but it came close. One hand was on her massive boob and was twisting the thick nipple in one hand carelessly with an open mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was working the fake cock in and out of herself.

"DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed out and continued to hump against the cock. Dipper covered his mouth in shock and amazement. She was getting off to him! He felt his cock stir and felt someone kneel beside him.

"You going to go tap that?" Dipper looked at his clone who snorted and shook his head. "Because if you aren't." The clone pushed the door open and strolled in. Dipper rushed after him but paused once he reached his naked sister. The Dipper clone smiled and slipped his cock between Mabel's tits, then gripped them with his hands and layered them over his cock before dropping his balls into an astonished Mabel's mouth.

She did not resist. Instead she moaned, as if she had the best flavor of ice cream in her mouth. Dipper watched as she eagerly sucked and moaned as the clone violated her mouth and throat and tits. Dipper groaned. He was so horny! He couldn't take it anymore. Rushing forwards he gripped Mabel's large thighs and eased the fake dildo out. She gasped and looked between the two Dippers in shock and amazement before shrugging and continuing to suck.

Dipper knew that this would be fast. Not slow and sweet. He needed to fuck something! Immediately! Dipper gasped as he shoved himself into his sisters pussy. He felt as if he could feel all of the pleasure flowing from all of the clones. Straight into him. He groaned and thrust harder and harder. He had no words for how great it felt.

All he knew was that he could not go back to his hand or random anonymous booty calls. This pussy, this tight, soaking wet pussy was made for him! Made in the same womb! She was his other perfect half. Mabel groaned and sucked excitedly all the harder on the clones balls.

The two Dippers groaned and with a strength of will that only a sex god could possess Dipper pulled out and climaxed on Mabel's stomach, the clones own wave of cum mixed with it. The two stood there panting and gazing at their sister as she writhed in pleasure with a large blissed out smile on her face. Dipper looked at his clone who smiled at him. He returned it.

This might not just be as bad as he thought.

 **Read and review, not just this but any of my work. Read and review.**


End file.
